User talk:Abce2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakupedia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Abce2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 06:08, September 6, 2011 This is urgent! A2 Ghtg99 blocked me for harrasment and i didnt harrass any1! please unblock me!- "The Shark Boy, U have been warned (wanna play with me?) 05:55, September 23, 2011 (UTC)" well its hard to do this w'out others and i am a very busy guy A2. Also i never harrased 99! so why did i need a warning. and i asked him one of em cos CoolBlazeBaku gave me a warning! please it is because CoolBlazeBaku is so friggin dumb and i did nothing to 99 please unblock me well please (begging) could u make it last 13 hours............ i dont know wat they're tryin 2 tell me though Hey A2 get online 2 start helping me build pages and stuff also check ur status on top of ur page!- "The Shark Boy, U have been warned (wanna play with me?) If u need help talk! 04:39, September 24, 2011 (UTC)" Heads up bro! A2 as ur contributing lots i reckon u should stay, as ur already a crat! if u want 2 stay and make real edits i.e: Build a page like Code Eve contact me. Also 4 teh rules click on: Bakupedia rules (admins may edit it only) "The Shark Boy, U have been warned (wanna play with me?) If u need help talk! 06:38, September 25, 2011 (UTC)" Why is that A2? ur a good user plus i need help "The Shark Boy, U have been warned (wanna play with me?) If u need help talk! 06:43, September 25, 2011 (UTC)" Hey I think that the Bakugan Wiki should be deleted due to lots of harrassment from ADMINS! and too much vandalism. Also some users give warnings when they're not admins. Example: CoolBlazeBaku. So if i could have ur permission may I ask Wikia staff to do this?- "The Shark Boy, U have been warned (wanna play with me?) If u need help talk! 05:00, September 26, 2011 (UTC)" Hey A2..I got blocked on main wiki for technical harassment until October 7th, by AOH.. can you lift it? I think it was to long, for technical stuff. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 16:02, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey bro get on the chat I want 2 talk 2 u- "The Shark Boy, U have been warned (wanna play with me?) If u need help talk! 05:00, September 28, 2011 (UTC)" I AM THE HARSHEST ADMIN YOU WILL MEET. AQUOS WORKED SO FRIGGIN HARD SO THEY DESERVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- "Sucking up the world with Dharak! 01:03, October 3, 2011 (UTC)" Sorry I do not care about f#*kin vandals but I care about you - "Sucking up the world with Dharak! 01:08, October 3, 2011 (UTC)" PROBLEM Aquos has met his demise. On the Bakugan Wiki he had no intent of harassing 99 he just wanted to ask questions. Because no one unblocked him his hatred intensified so deeply he made a blog asking to delete the Wiki. AOH blocked him for a year. But seriously it's just the internet, Master Airzel needs to get a grip. Aquos is only like this because of Down Syndrome. And p.s: F.Y.I., none of our admins will enjoy you being a user here if you keep this up. Abandon Aquos at least on this Wiki, and you should be fine. Also, make no blogs about him. It makes you look as if your protecting Aquos, and that Aquos is weak. FUNNY HOW AQUOS IS A WEAK ATTRIBUTE IN ITSELF. 1 day ago by Artemisblossom WOW I am not even 16 yet and I am more mature than him, what a LOSER2 days ago by Primo-the-Despair YOU WANNA COMPLAIN?!? BE THANKFUL YOU ARE UNBANNED FROM CHAT. BE THANKFUL THAT YOU ARE STILL ON THIS WIKI. YOU ARE JUST A STUCK-UP,SPOILED BRAT, WHO HAS NOTHING BETTER TO DO THEN SUCK ON HIS THUMB AND CRY ON THE INTERNET. GET A LIFE. September 2 by Ghgt99 September 2 by Bendo14 Oh you haven't seen anything yet. I won't be done with you until you either shape up or ship out. You did this to yourself. September 2 by Airzel-of-haos @Elico You obviously don't know Airzel this well. @Aquos I am guessing you are about 5. GET OVER IT! I wouldn't even consider you to be a rollback. Never mind an admin. 1. If your grammar/spelling was food, I wouldn't feed it to a pig. You obviously must have everything your way. Also, from the way you are crying. I can tell this is the first time that you have been denied something. You think this is bad? Wait till real life. September 2 by Ghgt99 WE ARE DENYING YOU BECAUSE WE ARE SOME OF THE HARSHEST ADMINS YOU WILL EVER MEET! This is so the wiki doesn't fall to the ground from being run by idiots like you. September 2 by Ghgt99 ... I am just going to take care of this one, guys. Sit back and watch. We can deny you a position if we feel you don't deserve it. Feelings mean nothing, we aren't going to make you a ROLLBACK just because you cry. -_-" Shut it, you friggin cry baby. If you don't like it here, just leave. OH WAIT, your I AM LEAVING blog goes into effect NEXT YEAR. Remind me to delete it. Now quit your crying and grow up. And I don't wanna hear that I hurt your feelings, because when it comes to whiners like you, I really do not care. Kthnxbai. September 2 by Airzel-of-haos I think these users need to have a 1 week block atleast. Also DQ is playing along- "Sucking up the world with Dharak! You made the wrong choice 12:03, October 10, 2011 (UTC)" AR made an apology blog before he was blocked for a week just for technical harassment. That is what lead to his block. Aquos only acts like this because he has down syndrome, a mental disability. I do not apologise because I'm not Aqua. P.S cool avatar- "Sucking up the world with Dharak! You made the wrong choice 22:17, October 10, 2011 (UTC)" Savvie was trying to tell U that his "Master" AOH was intimidating and making others feel small for his own enjoyment. Artemis and Charlie are getting on Savvie and my nerves respectively. Bendo also said this: (takes out a gun, points it at Aquos rules' head, and fires out a flag that says: "You got to be ing kidding me.") July 6 by Bendo14. On the MLP/B chat Bendo also called my edits bull$#*t . DQ didn't even bother to do anything but she promised they would be sorted out. Luckily 99 stopped. I am very sorry 4 mah previous actionz. Please help- "I will win against you for I am The Shark Boy! 00:11, October 12, 2011 (UTC)" AOH also said this: Says the n00b who decides to "cry" to get sympathy for a pretty much useless position, and now comes back begging me to be unblocked. Simplicity [http://thebakuganhangout.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Airzel-of-haos in ''']Madness. 00:56, October 13, 2011 (UTC) U NEED 2 SORT HIM OUT NOW!- "I will win against you for I am The Shark Boy! 01:03, October 13, 2011 (UTC)" I MEAN JUST LOOK AT WAT HE HAS DONE 2 ME: *Start of block: 11:01, September 30, 2011 *Expiry of block: 11:01, September 30, 2012 *Aquos, get off this wiki. If all you are going to do is complain and call us bullies when you are the one who is always starting stuff, just get out. Complain again, and I will HELP YOU pack your bags. Shape up or ship out, understood? September 2 by Airzel-of-haos *... I am just going to take care of this one, guys. Sit back and watch. We can deny you a position if we feel you don't deserve it. Feelings mean nothing, we aren't going to make you a ROLLBACK just because you cry. -_-" Shut it, you friggin cry baby. If you don't like it here, just leave. OH WAIT, your I AM LEAVING blog goes into effect NEXT YEAR. Remind me to delete it. Now quit your crying and grow up. And I don't wanna hear that I hurt your feelings, because when it comes to whiners like you, I really do not care. Kthnxbai. September 2 by Airzel-of-haosOh you haven't seen anything yet. I won't be done with you until you either shape up or ship out. You did this to yourself. September 2 by Airzel-of-haos (crying because that was so friggin AWESOME!) September 2 by Airzel-of-haosAnd you deserved every word of it. 23 days ago by Airzel-of-haosThis man broke the harassment policy. NO ONE INSULTS AQUA RULES AND GETS AWAY WITH IT NO ONE! seriously no one blocked him- "I will win against you for I am The Shark Boy! 01:14, October 13, 2011 (UTC)" This guy is making Ur Wiki look bad. So demote him or block him or I will give you an infinite block. P.S stop critisising my grammar- "I will win against you for I am The Shark Boy! 01:17, October 13, 2011 (UTC)" Disobeying a Crat is against my rules now I am a Crat. He broke the harasssment policy and should hav been blocked now Block him or It's coming to U- "I will win against you for I am The Shark Boy! 01:22, October 13, 2011 (UTC)" FINE SAY GOOD BYE 2 UR WIKI. IF UR NOT GONNA SORT AOH OUT THE WIKI STAFF WILL. HE BROKE A POLICY AND DESERVED A BLOCK. U BROKE UR OWN RULES AND MINE. ENJOY UR WIKI'S DESTRUCTION! AND MY WIKI'S PROMOTION! Enjoy your forever lasting block n00b! YOU HAVE TO HELP! I AM GETTING SICK! LOOK AT ALL THIS: Says the n00b who decides to "cry" to get sympathy for a pretty much useless position, and now comes back begging me to be unblocked, You are now perma'd on the BW. SEE YA LATER SUCKER! I'm living for my dying wish. 00:33, October 19, 2011, >=) Guess what you slimy little weasel, I reported you for a global block. Do not weep. 01:54, October 21, 2011 (UTC) 99 and AOH have got to go! I need you to defend me! THESE IDIOTS MUST BE BANNED AND DEMOTED. PLEASE A2 give them a block! I am sick of being reported, blocked and scolded for no reason. These are the Users who need punishment: Airzel-of-haos, Ghgt99, Artemis Blossom, Primo-the-Despair, Bendo14, DinoQueen13 and KellynKaz. Kellyn keeps undoing my edits to get badges, AB keeps getting on my nerves, Primo called me a loser, Bendo reffered my edits to Bull$*#t, called me hopeless, etc. and DinoQueen keeps giving me a hard time about grammar. 99 has no right to do this and neither does AOH or Savage-Darkus. So ok AOH says he loves 99 and Savvie to pieces but he insults them behind their backs. I need help- "Go and destroy all who stand in our way! 04:42, October 21, 2011 (UTC)" Look I'm sorry I was so harsh just please help. I am feeling like a piece of dirt w/out a place in this world. Please help Abce Aquos is right. Look at this pic: AOH deserves a block. I cried seeing that picture. He was my master! GIVE HIM A BLOCK!- "I am a very important user so LOSE YOUR LIVE n00b! 04:57, October 21, 2011 (UTC)" Also A2 99 infiinity blocked me for no reason. WITH BEATO'S APPROVAL! Also BW is currently your Wiki. So it is your job to sort Airzel out, ALSO AOH HAS DONE THIS SINCE 2010. TS was right to keep blocking him I am not yelling I am deepening my voice so Beato will realise I am NOT JOKING. I love using the shift button- "I am a very important user so LOSE YOUR LIVE n00b! 20:58, October 23, 2011 (UTC)" Oh my bad Do you mind unblocking me on BW, I mean I thought we came to an agreement, NOT to black the I.P., JUST the User ! I mean c'mon... and what did Ji do this time !? Anyway..can you unblock me....My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive !''' 04:17, October 25, 2011 (UTC) IT IS I, AQUOS GUY. I HAVE RETURNED!